


Darius and Liam's Thirty Days

by venea_taur



Series: The Great Darius Tanz [3]
Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venea_taur/pseuds/venea_taur
Summary: A collection of ficlets about those thirty days that Darius and Liam spend together at Tanz Industries while the 160 are in the Ark bunker.Tags will be added as stories are added.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are also over on my Tumblr. I just thought I'd post them here as well in a single story.

Day one is hard. Even when it’s clear that the nukes aren’t coming, day one is hard.

They both have work to do. There is an asteroid coming and they’ve only just figured out how to solve the iron core problem. Implementing the solution will take time, but neither is able to focus much.

Liam can only think of Jillian, the anger and heartbreak on her face as he pulled away. He misses her but doesn’t regret leaving for one second and not just because of the iron core problem. The thought of Darius alone, maybe dying alone in an invisible hail of radiation, had plagued him from the moment the President’s speech was interrupted. 

Darius thinks of Grace and regrets having fallen in love, having finally admitted to himself that he wants her more than anything else. For the past decade and a half, such love was the single thing he’d denied to himself out of fear of knowingly passing on his genes to a child. He forwent family and real love in favor of making the world better for others, for their children.

Perhaps even more, Darius regrets the glee, the comfort he took in seeing Liam flying down the hallway. Darius is accustomed to solitude, but in the past several weeks he has grown comfortable with, familiar with the younger man’s company, his sarcasm, his energy. It makes the stresses and headaches bearable, but he knows his delight has come at the separation of Liam and Jillian. For that, he can never forgive himself.

But, both of them know above everything else, they are Earth’s last best chance for survival. Those on the ARK are humanity’s, but if there is a chance at saving Earth, it is them. Batman and Robin, defeating evil and saving the world but not today, because where is the fun in that?


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two is strange.

Day two feels like day one because they don’t bother sleeping. They stay at their computers, working. Neither felt like going to bed nor being alone. In time, Liam dozes off at his desk, Darius holding back a chuckle as the drool begins almost immediately. The young man is tired.

Eventually, Darius too falls asleep because even though he doesn’t sleep, his body does.

They are both woken abruptly by Liam’s shout. Liam finds himself suddenly on the floor, chair tipped over. Darius stands, immediately at alert.

“What happened,” Darius asks, eyes darting about looking for danger.

“Nothing,” Liam swallows and forces himself into a sitting position. “Just a dream or nightmare, maybe.”

“A dream?” Darius gives him an incredulous look.

“Or a nightmare.”

“Well, which was it?”

“Why do you care?” Liam can’t help but fight back against Darius’ pushing. It’s too familiar of his early interactions with the man.

“It knocked you out of your chair. It must’ve upset you.” Darius shrugs his shoulders. Feelings like these are tricky for him, uncomfortable but he cares about Liam.

“I think it was about Salvation, about space. You were there.”

“I was?”

“You had longer hair and more of a beard and a sword, but it was electric.”

“Like a lightsaber?”

“Something like that. You pronounced yourself king, the space king and kept handing out really odd rulings.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know.” Liam shakes his head, still parsing through dream and reality. “I can’t remember. It’s kind of fuzzy. But then we got into a fight, a sword fight, and you nearly killed me. Then you said you were my father.”

“Really?” Darius raises an eyebrow.

“I never said it made sense.”

“I get the Star Wars bit. We did have it running in the background last night, but space king?”

“Oh, um…” Liam pauses. “When Grace and I found the Salvation I thought you built it to play space king.” Liam looks away.

“Space king?”

“We had no idea what was going on.” Liam gives a helpless shrug.

“I know but space king? Please, there’s no way I’d settle for anything less than master of the universe,” Darius adds with a smile.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three involves a conversation Darius knew was coming.

Not every day of the thirty is fun. Darius manages to dodge Liam’s questions about why he was disqualified until day three. It might have been day five, but the young man has gotten to know him well and pesters him until he nearly yells at Liam. The resulting conversation is nothing like Darius expects.

“Are you symptomatic yet?” They’re standing, leaning against the wall, several feet apart from each other in the main room of the Treehouse.

“Just small things.”

“So, it’s just starting?”

“Yeah.” Darius can’t look up, can’t meet Liam’s eyes.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Darius looks up in surprise.

“What did you expect?”

“More of a reaction, I guess.”

“Did you want more of a reaction?”

“No.” Darius is quick with his response.

“You’re not the only one who can read people. You didn’t tell anyone about this, which means you don’t want attention drawn to it.”

“There are fewer than a handful of people who know.”

“I’m honored to know, then.”

“It wasn’t exactly intentional.”

“You could’ve lied.”

Darius shrugs his shoulders.

“Just promise me one thing.”

Darius raises an eyebrow.

“Talk to me if you need something. Whether it’s just to talk or if you need help. I may not understand, but you don’t have to deal with it alone.”

“It’s just thirty days, Liam.”

“I know. But it’s thirty days.”

“You make it sound longer.”

“Darius.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Liam pauses for a moment. “Dinner?”

“Yes.”

The two get up and make their way to the kitchen.

“Liam,” Darius says just before they enter the kitchen. He turns his head to meet Liam’s gaze. “Thank you.”

Liam nods and they continue on with the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in my fic so far I’ve made Liam and Harris rather understanding of Darius’ Huntington’s and being relaxed about it. I think Liam is fully capable of being the most understanding because his mom is a nurse. He is most likely to understand how to interact respectfully with people who have serious illnesses. Grace may love Darius, but Liam knows that there’s a right way to interact with people such as Darius. For reacting badly, that would be Jillian and probably Amanda because she did throw up when she found out about the asteroid.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four is the day Liam runs into a brick wall, so to speak and Darius must find a way to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on the next chapter. I had a major exam to study for and my mind was definitely not on this story. Now that it's done, and I passed, I can focus on writing more stories for this.

On day four Darius has to figure out how to help Liam through a rough patch and finds he’s not as emotionally stunted as he feared.

The first three days are so chaotic neither Darius nor Liam have much time to think. They have some time to solve the iron core problem but why wait when they have so many enemies hoping for their failure. Not to mention, Darius really wants to win one over ReSyst for once.

Today is no different. They still have a lot of work ahead of them so it is surprising when Darius realizes that Liam has yet to come down to work. He sends the young man a couple texts and receives no reply. That worries him. Liam is never far from his phone.

When his third text receives no reply, he abandons his work and nearly jogs up to Liam’s apartment. Part of him is tempted to just walk in, after a polite knock, of course. He stops himself, though.

“Liam,” he calls out, knocking on the door. He hears a shuffling and some groaning. Perhaps Liam simply slept late. They have been working long hours and last night was the first night Liam spent back in his own apartment.

He expects the door to open any time but as more seconds pass and it doesn’t, he finds himself growing worried.

“Liam,” he calls out, louder this time, his knocking harder. He hears something muttered but can’t make it out. “Unless you come to the door in the next thirty seconds, I’m coming in, Liam.

Darius listens, waits, and counts.

At thirty-one, he knocks and opens the door. Inside the studio apartment, the lighting is dull and the air thick. In the midst of it all is Liam, lying flat on his back and still and quiet on the bed.

“Liam?” Darius moves quickly to the younger man’s side, mind going quickly to the worst of possibilities. When he looks at Liam, though, he sees the man wide awake, eyes wet with tears, and face red from spent tears.

“Liam,” Darius says, voice quieter, worry clear. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Liam answers finally, voice empty. He hasn’t yet averted his gaze from the ceiling.

Darius stops himself from saying anything more, from saying the harsh words ingrained in him from his childhood. As he searches for how to respond, to help Liam he thinks of Harris and Grace. And then he sits on the edge of the bed and in a softer, more empathetic tone speaks.

“What happened, Liam?”

There’s a long pause and Darius wonders what to do next when Liam finally speaks.

“Jillian,” Liam says quietly, swallowing heavily. And then Darius sees what he wasn’t.

“She is safe, Liam. And you will see her again,” Darius says.

“How do you know that?” The words drip with emotion, worry.

“Because we’re nearly there on solving our iron core problem. Just a little bit more and we’ll have it solved.”

“And then ReSyst will try again or the government, or whoever it was. It doesn’t matter if we find a solution, Darius, they’ll just do it again.” Liam ends with a stifled cry, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes.

Darius sighs lightly.

“Liam,” he begins calmly, “you need to focus on what you’re doing, not on them. Liam, are you listening,” Darius asks when he hears Liam sniffle. When Liam doesn’t respond, he gently pulls the younger man’s hands away. There are fresh tears and a look of shame in his eyes.

“If you always think about what our enemies might do to stop us, then you’ll be stuck like you are now. Yes, they are likely to try to stop us again but we have to keep moving forward. We have to keep fighting them and not just for our own survival. This is for Jillian and Grace and Harris, for everyone.”

Liam takes a deep breath, blinking as he thinks. He understands what Darius is saying but it’s not that easy to follow, not when Darius is there, thinking steps ahead of everyone, oozing calmness. A model of planning and perception, always unperturbed.

“And Liam,” Darius says after a pause, looking directly at the younger man, voice quieter but still clear, “appearances are just that, appearances. Certain people, they learn to put up fronts because that’s what’s expected. It’s not the truth though.”

Liam finally looks at Darius, seeing the honesty in his face. He doesn’t say anything, he can’t think of what to say, but he does nod his understanding.

“We still have a lot to get done. You think you’ll be ready to start in again this afternoon? After lunch?”

“I just need a few minutes.” Liam sits up, pushing himself back to rest against the headboard.

“Take the rest of the morning. You’ve been working hard. I’ll send you a text when lunch is ready.” Darius stands, moving towards the door so Liam can have time to himself.

“Darius,” Liam says when the older man is nearly to the door. He stops, turning with a questioning look on his face. “Your pep talks are improving.”

Darius chuckles and Liam finds he can manage a smile himself.

“Anytime, Liam. Don’t sit around wallowing in your own misery. It gets you nowhere but miserable. You don’t have to be alright but don’t keep it to yourself,” Darius says and then leaves, closing the door behind him.

Even before Darius left, Liam resolved to not spend the rest of the morning alone in his apartment. He quickly gets himself showered, dressed, and heads down to the lab to keep Darius company because if he shouldn’t keep to himself right now, then neither should Darius.


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five is another bad day for Liam, but Darius helps.

On day five they nearly die and Liam remembers too many times in the past few months that he’s nearly died.

The day begins just like the previous few days. After getting ready for the day, Liam comes to the Treehouse for breakfast, a simple meal of cereal and fruit. Darius has a rule not to eat a meal while working. Snacking is fine, but meals must be kept separate. Even now, as desperate as they are for a solution, meals are not to be mixed with work.

Then they work. Long hours are spent looking at computer screens, jotting down notes, and making aborted calls to TESS for help.

The danger comes shortly after lunch, which, again, is a simple affair. Sandwiches, salad, and leftover cookies. Darius hasn’t baked anything since the sealing of the bunker. He gives Liam the dark chocolate chip peanut butter cookies, the ones Grace and Harris particularly enjoyed (enjoys, he reminds himself because they are alive and they will be back) and takes the cutouts (of spaceships, naturally) for himself.

Any other day and Darius would’ve known about the danger. TESS would’ve said something. But it’s only the bullet flying through a window that causes them to pause before running for cover. There’s a hail of bullets as they run, or that’s what it feels like is coming at them.

Darius pulls Liam into a small room with a door that opens out and no windows. In the dark it’s just their panicked breathing that disturbs the silence.

Liam feels Darius next to him. He can’t see the older man but he can feel him, both his body heat and shirt sleeve rubbing against his bare arm. Those alone keep him in the present, not a warehouse with Croft or running from random bad guys in a Boston neighborhood.

“You still here, Liam,” Darius asks.

Liam wonders if he means the dual meaning. He nods then realizes Darius can’t see that. Then again, he is Darius Tanz, he probably already knows.

“Liam?” There’s an unexpected edge of concern, worry in Darius’ voice. The shirt sleeve is gone and then, seconds that are more like minutes as he panics, a hand fumbling down from the wall to his neck then shoulder. “Talk to me, Liam.”

“I…” Liam takes a deep breath, steadying his voice, himself. “I’m fine. I’m here.”

“Good. Keep talking though.”

“What? Why? When they get in they’ll just be able to track us down then.”

“This is a safe room, Liam. If,” Darius emphasizes, “if they could get in, they won’t find us here.”

“So what, we just wait here until they get tired of waiting trying to find us? There’s a lot of important research out there. They’re probably ReSyst.”

“Yes, probably and I do have security. They will get the attackers.”

“Why didn’t they get them before they shot at us,” Liam asks.

“I don’t know, but I will have words with them when we’re done here.”

“Darius, you do know that doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“That’s why I told you to talk.”

“I am.”

“Not about the attackers.”

“It’s a little hard to think about anything else. I’ve spent too much of the last three months running from big scary men with guns. I can’t think about much else,” Liam says, voice rising as he starts panicking again.

“I know,” Darius says calmly, moving his hand back to Liam’s neck. “Just keep talking.”

“How’s that supposed to help me panicking?”

“It doesn’t.”

“Thanks.”

“Shut up and let me finish, Liam,” Darius snaps lightly. “It doesn’t really. It’ll calm you for now and later we’ll sort out the issues. But now, you need to have a calm head and talking will distract you enough to do that.”

“Sure.” Liam nods, not really believing Darius but he trusts the older man.

“So, talk. My men will let me know when it’s clear. How’s your mother doing?”

“She’s good, happy that Jillian and I are holding off on the wedding for a while,” Liam says. He keeps talking, answering the questions that Darius prompts him with.

A couple hours later Darius gets a text telling him all is clear. Liam is grateful because his throat is sore but as he walks back to the computers, he finds that he misses the simplicity of the safe room.

Before they settle back into work, Darius turns to Liam.

“After dinner, we’ll talk,” the older man says. “If you want.”

“You have a degree in engineering, not psychology,” Liam retorts easily.

“True, but I do have some experience in what you’re going through.” Darius doesn’t say anything more, returning to his calculations as if they didn’t almost die today.


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On day six they run into a roadblock and Darius has a unique way of solving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos on this story.

On day six Darius disappears for the afternoon and Liam gets worried.

Last night their plan to solve the iron core problem hit a major glitch. They tried to solve it this morning, but when they couldn’t get anywhere, Darius called an early lunch and left. Liam hasn’t seen him since then. Lately, they’ve eaten lunch together, but Liam had the sense that Darius wanted to be alone.

Now, however, it’s mid-afternoon and Darius hasn’t come back. He’s not answered his phone, either texts or phone calls. Now is one of those times when Liam really wishes they still had TESS. She always knew where Darius was.

Still, there are few places Liam can imagine Darius going to, to get away from their work and the first that comes to mind is the Treehouse. When he steps off the elevator, Darius isn’t in the living room, but he does hear a familiar noise coming from the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Liam finds Darius busy at work with something in the mixer. To the side, nearest to Liam are fresh cookies already stacked and stored in containers. On the island in front of him and behind Darius are cooling racks of cookies and a couple of cakes. This explains it, but Liam doesn’t understand why now.

“Darius,” he calls out, trying to be heard over the mixer. The older man is engaged in his work and unaware of his surroundings. He hesitates to touch him knowing that Darius has come to startle easily and jump away with a look of panic on his face that is far too quickly concealed. Liam muses that if he has to deal with anxiety over being chased, Darius will have to confront whatever’s made him skittish. In time, of course.

Liam decides to take a step closer and try again. It takes a few more tries, but he finally does get the man’s attention.

“What’s going on,” Darius asks, shutting off the mixer.

“It’s after 3. I was wondering where you were.”

“It’s that late?” Darius reaches for his phone, stashed safely in the corner of the counter. “Sorry,” he adds when he sees the number of missed calls and texts from Liam. “I got busy, I guess.” He looks around at his creations.

“Yeah but why now? We have a big problem to fix.” There’s no anger in Liam’s question.

“I don’t know.” Darius shrugs his shoulders. “Whenever I can’t think, I bake. Harris says I’m a stress baker.”

“I’d agree with him on that one,” Liam says, looking at how much Darius got done in about five hours. “Have you figured out a solution?”

“No, still stuck on it.”

“So, what we spend the rest of the day staring at the computer screen?”

“Would you like to learn to bake,” Darius asks after a pause, giving Liam a serious look. As much as he loves solving a problem, he doesn’t relish facing the computer screen again. Not for a little bit longer anyway.

Liam looks at Darius hesitantly.

“It’s like science,” Darius explains.

“I hated chemistry.”

“So did I, but this is better than chemistry. You can eat your experiments in this case.”

“If they come out right.” Liam huffs lightly.

“Well, that’s why we’ll start you off with something simple. Like chocolate chip cookies. You ready?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to spend the rest of the afternoon staring at a computer screen hoping the answer will magically pop into your mind,” Darius asks.

“No.”

“Then let’s make some chocolate chip cookies.”

“What about those dark chocolate peanut butter ones?”

“Later,” Darius says, glancing away. “Right now, the regular ones, then we’ll try some brownies and maybe a cake. We’ll see how you do.”

“That’s a lot of baking,” Liam says.

“And we have a bring problem to consider.” Darius raises an eyebrow.

“Okay. What do I need to do?”

“Get some a couple sticks of butter, take them out of their packaging, and drop them in the mixing bowl over there,” Darius explains. The afternoon continues on with Liam following Darius’ surprisingly patient instructions until near bedtime when they have their solution and more baked goods than they could hope to eat.


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven requires a change of pace.

On day seven they celebrate.

It’s nearly midnight on the seventh day since the bunker was locked and Darius is trying to get caught up in their celebrations. A few hours ago, when they put their solution into play, averting disaster for now, hopefully forever, Darius broke out the good stuff for celebrating. He and Liam have spent the rest of the evening laying on the couches in the Treehouse drinking, chatting randomly, and relaxing. It’s been a long week, mentally, emotionally and this is their first victory.

But just as they’re hitting enter, high-fiving each other, and cheering as though they’ve won the championship game, Darius realizes this means nothing in the short term.

“What’s on your mind, Darius,” Liam asks when the older man is silent for too many minutes.

“Nothing.” Darius sighs, sitting up.

Liam turns his head to look at Darius. Nothing is most certainly a lie. Two months working with Darius, some number of weeks of that in fairly close quarters have taught him some of the signs and ticks Darius uses to distract.

“No, that’s not going to work. I’ve bared my soul for you. Now, it’s your turn.”

There’s an awkward pause where Liam wonders if he’s said the wrong thing. Darius fights his instinct to pull away. He’d like to leave, bury himself in work but he knows Liam. The young man won’t give this up. Then, without warning, he laughs, uncontrollably, falling onto his side on the couch and he doesn’t stop until his ribs and lungs ache from the effort.

When he finally does stop, laughs still lingering, he opens his eyes to see Liam kneeling in front of him with a worried look on his face.

“Darius?” Liam turns his head in a way that too easily mimics Darius, unconsciously mimics.

“I…I’m… fine.”

“You want to try again?”

Darius swallows, trying to regain composure. “You just reminded me of another conversation.”

“Good or bad?”

Darius takes a breath, licks his lips. “I’m not sure.” He repositions so that he’s on his back, knees bent upwards, head resting on a pillow. “It was when you were off in England being a hero. Grace asked about my Uncle and I bared my soul.” Darius chuckles.

“You bared your soul?”

Darius shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve been known to do it on occasion.”

Liam pauses. “You really love her, don’t you?”

Darius sighs and looks at the ceiling. “I shouldn’t. I don’t want to.”

“But you do.”

“More than I have loved anyone.” Darius takes a breath. “More than I thought possible.”

“She’ll be back in 23 days.”

“I know.”

“You’re not going to wallow around for the next three weeks, are you?”

“It feels like forever.” He doesn’t like sounding like a lovesick schoolboy.

Liam sighs. This is not the position he expected to find himself in. Darius is a well-known lover of women, experienced or so that’s what the media will have you believe. Darius too. But it seems that while Darius has had lovers, he has never truly been in love until now. Not even with Tess, Liam thinks.

“We need to stay busy,” Liam says. He forces himself to think positive because the longer Darius dwells, the more Liam knows he’ll miss Jillian.

“With what?”

“We have a new AI to build, right?”

“We?”

“Yes, it’s not something I’ve dabbled in much and I’d like to learn from the master.”

“In the morning then?”

“Let’s try early afternoon. I think we deserve to sleep in for having saved the world.” Liam hands Darius a glass of the good stuff and holds up his own to toast to their success.

“Agreed.” Darius smiles, raising the glass he takes from Liam.


	8. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eight starts with something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those reading. I hope you all are finding these entertaining. I'm at a bit of a loss for some of the days, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.

Day eight Liam gets a surprise while Darius conducts an experiment.

Liam doesn’t hear Darius come down from the Treehouse. It’s not until Darius has been looking over his shoulders for a couple minutes that he realizes the older man is there. Startled, Liam nearly falls out of his chair as he spins around to look at him.

“Afternoon, Liam.” Darius gives him an innocent smile. It’s too innocent and unsettles Liam.

“What? When?”

“How’s everything going? Is the GT still on track?”

Liam sputters for another few seconds before turning back to the computer.

“Yeah, everything’s good still.”

“Good.” Darius claps a hand on his shoulder and walks back up to the AI room. It’s then that Liam sees why he didn’t hear Darius coming.

“You’re not wearing shoes. Or socks even.”

“Yes. I’m doing an experiment.” Darius turns back, hands in his pockets, looking both thoughtful and mischievous.

“An experiment?”

“I was curious why you enjoy it so much.”

“How do you know I go barefoot?”

“Your footprint is easy to spot among the shoe prints.”

“Oh.”

“And there were some complaints about a mad young man running without shoes.”

“I’ve always gotten better traction running without shoes.”

“Oh, believe me, I know. I saw you nearly wipe out last week.”

Liam fights an embarrassed grin at the memory.

“So, what are your results so far,” he asks.

“My feet are cold, which is rather annoying.”

“Try running.”

“Darius Tanz doesn’t run.”

“Never?”

“Haven’t run into a situation that’s made me yet.”

“That surprises me.”

“Liam, please. I’m a gentleman.”

“And a prick,” Liam says lightly.

Darius shrugs his shoulders. “When the situation warrants it.”

Liam pauses, thinks, and then takes off his shoes and socks. Darius raises an eyebrow.

“If you’re not wearing shoes, why should I?”

Darius nods. “Let’s get started on the AI, then.”


	9. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On day nine a different reality hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals more with Huntington's and it's effects than other chapters. It's not detailed or in-depth but I thought a small note might be warranted.

On day 9 Darius discovers that small things aren’t really aren’t that small anymore but he’s not alone.

Liam is working at one of the computer terminals, running checks on the GT. Their main problem is conditionally solved, but they expect more problems. He jumps when a crash shatters the silence of the room. Then he hears Darius curse.

Behind him he sees Darius lying in an annoyed heap at the base of the stairs. Last he knew the older man was working on a new AI in the old TESS room.

By the time he gets to Darius, the man is sitting up with a wince, stretching out bruised appendages.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The answer is a grumble. Liam knows the man well enough to know that he’s pissed.

“You sure? That was a loud crash.”

“Yes, Liam.” Darius wants him to leave it alone. He’s angry and embarrassed.

Darius gets to his feet, slowly, carefully, unsure of their ability to hold him upright even though they have for years. His body is changing and that is more terrifying than anything he’s faced. He shakes off Liam’s concern and makes for the Treehouse.

He’s halfway there when the part of him that doesn’t want to be alone, the part that he could never shake despite all of his efforts, blurts out the truth.

“I lost my balance, Liam. Couldn’t control where I stepped.” He makes a point not to look at the younger man because even though he said he would be there, Darius has learned the hard way there’s a difference between words and actions. It’s a difference greater than the distance to Mars.

“Oh.” Liam nods.

Darius starts walking again, fighting disappointment.

“How about some video games?”

Darius stops to give him a look.

“I know I saw a Playstation up there, so you must play.”

“Laz and I did. Not often.”

“Oh.”

Darius sees the falter in Liam’s face.

“Come. We need a break from all of this science stuff,” Darius says with a smile. He knows what Liam is trying to do. He doesn’t know that he’ll ever be able to tell the young man, but he appreciates it. For now, Liam’s smile and company are enough to make him forget that his time is coming.


	10. Day Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten is a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if day nine caught anyone off guard (the handful of readers that are still around). I got to thinking this morning that a note about the content probably should've been added. This one has a touch of a follow up to it. In general, day nine's dealing with Darius and Huntington's is as far as I'm going with depicting the disease but not from unwillingness or anything anyone said. This was the plan all along. I don't have knowledge of the disease other than that it's devastating and a few things from quick online research after the big reveal on the show. Like many other illnesses and experiences, unless you have firsthand knowledge, getting it right is difficult and I always want as accurate a representation as I can get.

On day ten, Darius learns that he’s not the only talented one in the kitchen.

Darius has spent the entire day in the old TESS room. He has already put in the new hard drives. All that needs to be done now is to write the code. Liam has spent part of the day in with him and part of it monitoring the GT.

It’s only when Darius smells tomato and toasted cheese that he realizes Liam was gone and has now come back. In his hands, he has two plates of lasagna and garlic bread.

“Dinner time, Darius.”

“It can’t be.” But a quick look at the clock shows it’s well past seven.

“It’s been hours since lunch. You must be hungry. I certainly am.”

Darius might be hungry, but he’s too focused on the AI. He needs her back.

“I didn’t expect you to want to leave. I know you want TESS back.” Liam holds up the plates.

Darius sees how understanding Liam is trying to be and gives in without further debate. Standing is difficult thanks to the bruising from his fall yesterday and he’s grateful that Liam says nothing as he tries to hold back the winces while he stands and then sits on the floor, back against the glass. Once settled, Liam hands him a plate and sits down next to him. It’s become a customary setup for them the past few days, once the GT was fixed.

“This is delicious,” Darius says between bites.

“My grandma’s recipe. I couldn’t leave home without knowing it, she said. She and my mom insisted that I know more than how to microwave ramen.”

Darius quietly continues eating, enjoying the home-cooked meal.

“That settles it,” he says, finishing his last bite. “You’re cooking for the rest of the time.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, I don’t cook.”

“But you bake.”

“Baking and cooking are two different things. Baking is a science. Cooking is an art.”

“It’s not that difficult.”

“I’ve never been too good at it.” Darius gives a shrug. “Harris always says I go crazy with the spices, turn into a madman adding half the spice rack in.”

“Oh.”

“I sent him running for the trash can more than once when we roomed together,” Darius says with a fond smile.


	11. Day Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven Liam hears something that surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay in getting these stories written. I've not forgotten about it but the last couple months have been rather busy. The second half of the thirty days is empty, so if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.

On day eleven Liam is bored.

Darius counts forty-two taps before he sighs and pushes himself away from the computer. He and Liam are in the old AI room working on the coding for the new AI. Well, he’s working on the coding and Liam is supposed to be learning.

“Are you bored, Liam?” Darius tries to hide the irritation.

“What?” Liam sits up quickly. “No. No. It’s fine. I’m fine. Where were we?” He pulls his chair back up to sit next to Darius.

“Liam, it’s fine if you’re bored. You don’t have to be up here. There’s lots of toys you can play with around here, experiments you can do. It’s like Disneyland or World.”

“No, I’m fine. Now, let’s get back to work.”

Darius holds back the sigh and returns to working. He points out things to Liam, novel parts of coding that will make the AI unique. When the tapping starts again, however, he stops and counts.

“Liam. You’re bored. I know this isn’t as important to you. You’re just trying to keep me company. Go find something that you enjoy.”

Liam pauses and just keeps his jaw from dropping at Darius’ words.

“Do you really think I’d be up here trying to parse through lines of the most difficult code I’ve ever encountered if I wasn’t interested?”

“I’m sure Harris or Grace put you up to it before you left. Making sure I wasn’t left alone. Probably more Harris that Grace. He does know me better.”

“I barely had time to say anything to anyone when I left. I only saw Jillian and then I was gone. I’m not up here because of them.” Liam can’t keep the frustration out of his voice.

Darius sobers at the thought of Liam leaving Jillian, remembering what the young man has given up to be here, to help him.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Darius says.

“It’s fine,” Liam says quickly. “It’s not that I don’t want to be here working, it’s just that I need to move around. I need to do something else. Something different.”

“Ah.” Darius leans back in his seat. “There’s always the kitchen. We could try baking again.”

“No, not after I set that cake on fire,” Liam answers quickly. “How about a movie?”

“Not _Armageddon_.”

“I thought it was a good choice.”

“It was a bit in poor taste, Liam.”

“But we had so much fun picking it apart. Even Harris got in on it.”

“Yes, but if we’re going to watch a movie, I’d prefer it not reflect our reality so much.”

“What about _The Core_?”

“I think I’ll pick the movie.” Darius stands to leave the room.

“Nothing boring.” Liam follows Darius down the steps. It’s then that it occurs to Liam that Darius actually apologized for something and it wasn’t a roundabout apology.

“Liam, do you really take me for the boring film person?”

“Well…” Liam doesn’t really, but he knows this will egg the man on, getting him to take a longer break.

“I see.” Darius presses the button on the elevator for the Treehouse. As the doors shut, he says, “We are going to have to have a marathon in order to rectify this unjustly gained title you’ve given me. I think we’ll start with Monty Python.”


	12. Day Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On day 12 there's conversations and cooking.

Day 12 comes when the TV is still running.

The break that Liam asked for yesterday to watch a single movie turns into a marathon. Darius started with Monty Python and moved onto Mel Brooks. At some point pizza appeared. Liam can’t say where it came from but it doesn’t taste like anything from a restaurant and he doubts Darius would’ve taken the risk of having someone deliver. Then there’s beer, soda, cookies, sweets, and that’s just what he can recall at the moment. Liam thinks that at some point he might’ve entered a food coma or something and he also must’ve dozed off because he doesn’t know what movie is playing now nor does he recall the sun coming up.

He’s stretched out on one of the couches, a pillow under his head and a blanket over him and his shoes off while Darius is stretched out similarly on other couch. Though the man has relaxed a lot over the last week and some days, Liam knows that he always looks more at ease asleep and he is loathed to break that peacefulness. There’s still a lot on Darius’ mind, worries and projects that are all vying for attention.

Somehow, though, after that night of food and movies, he’s hungry. Then he sees that it’s afternoon, just coming up on 2 pm. He bites back a groan at realizing that they’ve lost an entire day nearly of working on the AI.

He carefully gets up and off the couch, walking in socked feet to the kitchen. He may not know how to bake, but he does remember his mom’s recipe for French Toast and he’s sure that Darius would appreciate a good breakfast after their night.

Liam is quiet in his movements even out in the kitchen. He’d rather Darius get as much sleep as he can. It might help the bags under his eyes that have been growing by the day almost. Save for the regular noises of measuring, mixing, and cooking, the Treehouse is quiet. Liam misses hearing TESS, talking to her, asking her the strangest questions he could to test her abilities, exploring the depths of the technological wonder Darius created. He knows that she doesn’t mean the same thing to him as she does to Darius and that the older man feels her loss at a much deeper level, but he finds himself wishing they hadn’t had to trade her to save the world.

In no time, he has the toast cooking away on a griddle, bacon frying, and is just whisking the eggs he hears Darius speak.

“Breakfast?” His voice is uncharacteristically rough with sleep.

“Not a good idea?” Liam pauses in his work.

“No. It smells wonderful. I just didn’t expect to wake up and find you cooking.”

“I thought it might be a nice way to start off our day.”

“The day is gone, Liam.” Darius takes a seat at the island, doing a terrible job of not looking dejected.

“It’s 2 pm. Eating will be an hour or less and then we can get back to the computers before long and with a good breakfast we’ll be able to work longer.” Liam removes the bacon, putting it on a plate and setting it in front of Darius, who takes a piece to start munching on. In the same skillet, Liam pours the scrambled eggs.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so ungrateful.”

“That’s twice now in as many days.” Liam can’t help but make the comment.

“What?”

“You’ve actually said sorry.”

“Not appropriate? I’m still working on the whole apologies thing. My uncle didn’t believe in apologizing.”

“You don’t need to apologize for being disappointed we’ve lost part of the day. It’s natural but we still have time. We’ll get to it after eating.” As Liam tends to the eggs, he adds in ham and cheese. “Could you take this batch of French Toast off the griddle, Darius? I don’t want it to burn.”

“Sure.” Darius puts the rest of the slice of bacon in his mouth and gets up the start pulling the toast off the griddle. He adds it to the stack that’s sitting on a cooling rack. “You want me to get another batch going?”

“If you want to.”

“What do I need to do?” Darius has eaten French Toast but never would’ve it been proper for him to ask the cook how to make it.

“You see the batter over there?” Liam points to the bowl of egg and milk mixture. Darius brings it closer to the work area. “Take a slice of bread and lay one side flat on the top of the mixture. Let it soak for a few seconds to pick up some of the milk and eggs,” Liam explains, watching as Darius follows the instructions. “Now flip it over so the other side can soak. While that’s going on, sprinkle some cinnamon on the side that’s facing up.” Darius fumbles a little for the cinnamon container but finds it and sprinkles some over top the bread. “Now, pick it up and place the cinnamon side down on the griddle, then sprinkle cinnamon on the other side.”

When Darius finishes, Liam adds, “The griddle will fit four slices, so repeat that for three more slices.”

With both of them working, breakfast is done in short order and they are sitting down at the island to eat. Darius pulled regular and strawberry syrup from the pantry.

“This is delicious,” Darius says after taking a bite of the toast.

“It’s my mom’s recipe.”

“Thanks for sharing it and thank you for making breakfast. It’ll help us this evening as we’re working more on the coding. Maybe we’ll finally figure out the problem.”


	13. Day Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day thirteen is expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this one. In my defense, though, there was a special day coming up back when I wrote this and I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

On day thirty-two Darius makes a terrible discovery. It’s a day past when the Ark bunker should open and it hasn’t.

Darius has tripled checked that the door is unlocked. He and Liam are too busy dealing with calculations for the iron core to go down and find out what is wrong. It’s only that evening, when exhaustion has forced the both of them to take a break that they venture outside.

They walk, wanting to enjoy the last of the warm summer weather and not wanting to discover what they fear. It’s been days since they’ve been outside, so the sunlight is a shock to their eyes.

The walk is quiet and neither speaks about what they fear. Perhaps it was a grand experiment, but these were the best of the best and he left them with Harris and Grace. If those two couldn’t corral 158 people into some semblance of order, what hope did mankind really have?

When they arrive at the bunker, the door is open and the elevator easily, quickly takes them down. Darius still misses the comforting voice of Tess welcoming him.

The elevator doors open to silence.

They shiver in the cold, an unnatural cold.

Then they look around.

Each and every one of the 160 is lying, unmoving, unbreathing.

Still Darius and Liam check. They turn over bodies, looking both for a sign of life and a friend, a lover. Darius checks everyone, steadfastly putting off checking Grace and Harris. He knows where they are. He’s seen them, but he looks at 158 others before he checks them.

Liam does the same, except he waits for 159 before finding Jillian.

Then they check 160 together because maybe they were wrong. But when they together look at Grace’s body, laying eyes again on her cold, bloated body it’s clear.

Darius loses control. It’s worse than when Nicholas meddled with his company. That was his life’s work. This is everything. He screams and doesn’t stop until Liam wakes him.

He’s on the couch and that doesn’t make sense because the last thing he remembers is death and cold.

“Darius, you have to breathe.” Liam slaps a hand on his back. That’s enough to shock him into a harsh, ragged breath. It rakes his throat on its way in and nearly gets caught until he remembers (how) to breathe out.

“Darius, you okay?”

“Okay?” Darius rasps. He’s shocked at Liam’s calmness. It’s not what he expected out of the younger man. When had they reversed positions?

“You were screaming in your sleep. You must’ve had a nightmare.”

“Nightmare? They’re not dead?”

“Who? The 160? I don’t think so.”

Darius sighs heavily. He leans back against the couch, waiting for his heart rate to go back down.

It’s day thirteen and this is the thirteenth time he’s had this nightmare.


	14. Day Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On day fourteen Darius and Liam have an interesting conversation

On day fourteen, Liam discusses some news with Darius, which amuses the older man.

“Have you seen the latest tabloid?” Liam walks off the elevator, into the Treehouse without missing a beat. Their latest attempt at building a new AI is on hold as the computer runs through the long lines of coding.

“I haven’t left this building in fourteen days.” Darius pauses. “We haven’t left in fourteen days. What tabloid would have I have seen and where are you getting it from?” Darius doesn’t glance up from his drafting, being rather accustomed now to the younger man rushing in with strange questions.

“It says you’re my father. You and a teenage girl left me at a hospital where I was found by the woman who adopted me.”

“Don’t listen to the tabloids, Liam.”

“I know that,” Liam retorts.

Darius hears the questioning there.

“Liam.” Darius carefully sets down his pen and turns to face the confused man. “I assure you I am not your father. If I was, do you think I’d’ve abandoned you?”

“No, but people change. Teenagers don’t think through their actions. They do things then panic about it. Teenaged you might have.”

“If you want to find your father, we can look. I have connections.”

“Thanks,” Liam says without hesitation. “But I’m fine. I may have wanted to find him when I was younger, but I don’t want to now. I’m happy with the family I have.”

“Good.”

“But doesn’t this tabloid stuff bother you?”

“No. I don’t know how many times women have come claiming I was the father of their child.”

“How do you know for certain?”

“I just know, Liam,” Darius says in a tone that tells Liam to drop the subject.

“So, I should just ignore this?”

“That is my suggestion. I can send my lawyers after them, if you’d like. It’ll shut them up for a while at the very least.”

“No, that’s okay. If I’m going to keep working here, I guess I better get used to it.” Liam is grateful for the offer and if it was impacting his mother, then he’d go for it. But he knows he can handle it.

Darius goes back to his work and Liam hesitates for a moment before heading back to the elevator. Just as he’s stepping into the elevator, he hears Darius.

“Would you like to play a game of catch, son?”

Liam groans at the tease. He’s not going to live this down easily. Hopefully Darius is over it by the time Jillian returns. He doesn’t want to have to deal with her teasing, too.


	15. Day Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On day fifteen there's a revelation and then some fun.

On day fifteen Liam discovers that for all his wealth, there are simple things Darius has never done.

They’re not drunk, but they are definitely buzzed when the question comes up about bucket lists. Liam expects Darius to list off grand adventures involving millions of dollars and five-star haunts.

“A super-soaker fight,” Darius says after a pause and another deep drink of his beer.

“Really?”

“My parents could never afford them and Nicholas didn’t find them valuable.”

“I thought…”

“That I’d dream of something bigger?”

“You are Darius Tanz. Of everything you have at your fingertips, you choose a super soaker.”

“I have money now, Liam. Back then, we lived paycheck to paycheck and sometimes even that wasn’t enough.”

“You haven’t thought to go out and buy them yourself?”

“By the time I had the money and freedom, there were other things that required my attention.”

They finish their drinks in silence. Liam mumbles some excuse, wandering off with clear purpose. All Darius can make out is that he’ll be back in a few minutes. Darius closes his eyes and sinks deeper into the couch. He doesn’t hear Liam return.

“You still awake.” Liam is looking straight down at him.

Darius opens his eyes in response.

“You up for a fight?” Liam holds out two, fully loaded super soakers.

Darius looks puzzled at first, but can’t hold back the grin that overcomes him.

“I thought we could use the breakroom and the lobby. That’ll keep us away from anything electronic. You game?” Liam holds out one of the super soakers.

In response, Darius stands and takes the offered toy weapon.

“Let’s go,” Darius adds with a playful smile.


	16. Day Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day sixteen melds into day seventeen and Liam is presented with a new problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite day around here with appointments and the end of classes and weather, so I thought I'd post another story. The medical stuff has probably been fudged here, but it's for a purpose. I really wanted some Darius h/c and him and Liam need to explore their friendship some more.

On day 16 Liam notices something different about Darius.

By this point, Liam isn’t sure how many days they’ve worked on the new AI, but they are making progress. At least Liam thinks they are. He’s definitely learning more about programming.

This morning, however, he notices that something is off with Darius. The man is normally hard-working and obsessive, but there’s a frenziness to that’s not normal and instantly Liam knows that the man is trying not to think about something. If he were one of the grad school buddies, he’d know how to talk to them, but this is Darius. Liam would consider him friends with Darius but not the sort to talk about whatever’s on his mind.

So, he decides to let it go. Maybe Darius will work his way out of whatever’s on his mind. When Darius works through lunch without a word, Liam sneaks off to grab them both some food. Darius takes no notice of Liam’s disappearance or the food.

“Darius,” Liam says about mid-afternoon when he’s worked up the courage to speak. He’s not afraid of Darius; it’s how to talk to him about what’s on his mind.

“Darius,” he says louder when the man doesn’t answer.

“What?” Darius sound uncharacteristically startled and confused.

“Are you okay?”

“Just working. I’d like to get this part of the programming done today. We’re so close to finishing.” Darius turns his eyes back to the computer, typing as he speaks.

Liam lets him go for a few minutes, considering his next move. It’s true that they’re nearly done, but it’s nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow or for a few hours at the very least.

“Alright. That’s it, Darius. We’re done for a while,” Liam says.

“What? Liam, we still have much work to do.”

“Do you even know what time it is? Do you know that lunch was two hours ago?”

Darius is quiet as Liam sees his mind working to sort out the time and events.

“Come on, at least a few hours break. Maybe stare at something that’s not a computer screen and get something other than water and air to eat.”

“I’m fine here.”

“No, you’re not.” Liam pauses when Darius glares at him. “Look, I know that I haven’t known you all that long and I’m just your employee, but I think we’ve worked together enough that I can see when something’s not right. You don’t have to tell me, but you do need a break. Weren’t you ever told all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Liam almost takes a real step back at that. “Well, it’s true and you need a break.”

“I don’t need a break, Liam,” Darius says, frustration rising. “That’s the last thing I want. Need,” he adds quickly. “Last thing I need. And since, as you’ve said, you’re just my employee, you have no right to tell me when to stop working.”

Liam sighs as Darius goes back to work, angrily typing away at the keys and steadfastly ignoring him. Rather than continue arguing, Liam leaves, wandering downstairs to check on the asteroid. There haven’t been any further problems, but he likes to check it frequently.

Occasionally, he glances up at Darius, who is still working away as the sun sets. Liam himself finds some work to do down there, going to get dinner when he gets hungry. He takes a sandwich up to Darius, who still doesn’t acknowledge his presence.

How long this continues, Liam isn’t sure. He falls asleep at his workstation sometime in the late evening, having laid his head down while the computer ran through some simulations. He wakes to a thump. He jumps, looking around. For days it’s been just him and Darius, but people did get in before. There’s no one in sight though. He looks up to see Darius’ workroom light still on and sighs. It’s three in the morning and the man is still hard at work. This has to end, at least for the night. Liam realizes he has to make Darius at least pause for his health.

With a sigh, he pushes himself to his feet and trudges up the steps. Halfway up, he doesn’t see Darius’ head as he’s accustomed to. Maybe, he thinks, the man’s taken a break on his own. But he wouldn’t’ve left the light on, he realizes. It’s at the top that he realizes why he didn’t see Darius.

The man is lying in a heap on the floor. And he jogs the last few steps to get to the room.

“Darius,” he calls out. There’s no clear sign of injury but he is pale and doesn’t respond to Liam’s call. “Come on, wake up, Darius.” He shakes the man gently. Liam repeats this a couple more times until Darius starts to move on his own, slowly. His eyes open, only to shut them quickly, throwing a hand clumsily over his eyes and groan. Liam turns off the lights.

“Hey, Darius. What happened?” Liam keeps his voice quiet.

“Li’m? Wh’re?”

Liam’s stomach drops at the confusion. Had Darius hit his head?

“Li’m?” There’s a panicked edge to Darius’ voice. “’arris, ‘le’se st’p.” Darius swallows harshly. “Don’ kno’ an’th’ng. ‘ell ‘em, ‘arris. ‘le’se.”

Liam is confused. “Darius, it’s me, Liam. Harris isn’t here.”

“Li’m? Don’… don’ l’t them take you.”

“Darius, no one’s here. It’s just us. We’re in the AI room. Don’t you remember? You’ve been working all day.”

“Wha?”

Liam checks him for a fever, finding him more clammy than hot. He doesn’t see any signs Darius hit his head and after carefully feeling around Darius’ head, he can’t find any bumps. Darius in the meantime has quieted down but doesn’t seem to be any more coherent. Without another thought, Liam pulls out his phone and dials a familiar number.

“Liam?” His mom’s voice is groggy, but she picks up on the third ring. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” Liam blurts out.

“What happened?” He can see her sit up right away, alert at his tone.

“It’s not me. I’m fine. It’s my friend. I found him unconscious. He’s awake now, but he’s not really coherent. Keeps slurring and doesn’t know where he is.”

“It sounds like you should call an ambulance.”

“I can’t. He won’t like it. He’s really private.”

“His health is more important. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

“You don’t know Darius Tanz,” Liams retorts absently.

“Darius Tanz? The tech genius? That’s who your friend is? Liam, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“It’s nothing big, mom. Please, though, I need your help. What should I do? It’ll take forever for an ambulance to get here anyway.”

“Okay.” She sighs. “Tell me more about his symptoms.”

“Confused, slurring his words. He has a headache.”

“Does he have a fever?”

“No. He feels more clammy, chilled maybe. I thought it might’ve been from the floor,” Liam says. “Oh, and he’s pale.”

“Any injuries?”

“None that I could see or feel. I checked his head for any cuts or bumps.”

“Has he eaten anything he’s allergic to?”

“I don’t know if he’s allergic to anything.”

“Okay. Diabetic?”

“I don’t know.”

“He seems a big mystery for being your friend.”

“It’s complicated.”

“A friendship? Complicated?”

“Like I said, you don’t know Darius Tanz. He’s nothing like on TV.”

“I’m sure,” Evalyne says doubtfully. “If you don’t know that he’s eaten something he’s allergic to, then…”

“He hasn’t eaten anything today,” Liam interrupts absently.

“Nothing?”

“Not since the other day. I tried, but he was too focused on work. Something was on his mind, I think.”

“That’s probably your problem. He hasn’t eaten anything.”

“He’s not really alert right now. How’m I supposed to get him to eat something?”

“Find some orange juice and chocolate. That’ll be easy enough to get his blood sugar back up so he can function enough to eat something more. Once he’s more alert, go with light things and work your way up to a heavier meal.”

“Okay.” Liam tries to sound confident, but he can’t imagine Darius being patient long enough to steadily work back up to eating.

“You’ll do fine, Liam. I’m going to let you go take care of him but call back if you need.”

“Okay.”

“And keep me updated. If he gets worse, then call an ambulance. He can get mad at you later. At least he’ll be alive to do so.”

“Sure.” Liam thanks his mom and hangs up. He runs down to the breakroom to grab some orange juice, water, and chocolate. When he gets back to Darius, the man is mumbling again but doesn’t seem any worse.

“Hey, Darius.” He tries getting the man’s attention. “You need to eat something.”

“Nuh. ‘ave to prot’ct Grace. Don’ ‘ell ‘em Li’m. Love ‘er, Li’m.”

“I know, Darius. She’s safe. She’s down in the bunker with Harris and Jillian. You need to eat something, though.” When Darius refuses again, Liam moves until he’s sitting cross-legged behind Darius’ head, back against the wall. He then pulls Darius towards until his head rests in his lap.

“Li’m?” Darius protests the move.

“Quiet, Darius. I have a small piece of chocolate here,” Liam says, breaking off a piece of chocolate half the size of a dime. It’s small enough, he hopes Darius won’t choke on it. “Open your mouth so you can eat this, okay?”

“Pois’n, Li’m?”

“No, it’s from the breakroom.” Liam tries not to sigh, wondering what is going on in Darius’ mind. “Come on, Darius. Please just eat this. I promise it’s safe. It’ll help you feel better. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Al’ays.” Darius takes the piece of chocolate, eating it slowly. “Loy’l, like a saint be’na’d.”

“Not sure I appreciate that analogy, but okay. Have another piece, Darius.” Liam patiently feeds Darius pieces of chocolate, coaxing him into eating more when he starts to wander. He doesn’t know how long it takes before he starts to see real coherency in Darius’ eyes, but he can’t help the smile when he hears Darius speak.

“Liam, what am I doing in your lap?” Darius’ voice is scratchy and weaker than normal, but it’s coherent.

“You passed out from low blood sugar. Are you feeling better?”

“Some.”

“You want to sit up?”

“Um… yeah.” Darius tries to get his arms under him to sit up, but he’s still feeling weak, so Liam helps him, positioning him so that he’s leaning against the wall, knees pulled up. The movement is enough to make Darius go paler and clamp his eyes shut. As soon as he’s settled, he leans forward to rest his head on his folded arms against his knees. Liam grabs the water and juice and sits next to him.

“How bad,” Liam asks quietly.

“Spinning. Sick.”

“Going to throw up?”

Darius swallows heavily. “No.” It’s several minutes later until Liam sees the tension in Darius’ shoulders ease.

“You should drink this juice too,” he says, twisting the top off and holding it out for the man.

“I should?”

“Yeah. Slowly though. It should help with the dizziness and nausea.”

Darius looks up wearily, nods slightly, and takes the juice. He sips it as he leans his head back on the wall.

“How’d you know to do this,” Darius asks after several moments of silence.

“I called my mom. She’s a nurse.”

“I know.”

“Of course.” Liam tries not to sound irritated.

“Thanks, Liam. And please tell your mother I said thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Liam types out a quick text to his mom to let her know how Darius is doing.

“Everything okay,” Darius asks tiredly.

“Just letting my mom know how you’re doing. She was worried.”

“Oh.”

“You feeling better?”

“Yes.” Darius pauses. “Though I suppose that’s not saying much.”

“Do you remember any of it?”

“Snatches mostly. Didn’t feel like I was here.”

“You weren’t entirely. I…,” Liam pauses, thinking. “I was worried.”

“I didn’t mean for it.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Liam looks at Darius, determined to not let the man off the hook.

“I get distracted, caught up in work. I didn’t realize what time it was. Ask Harris, it happens often. He used to set timers to remind me to take a break when he wasn’t around.”

“I know distracted, Darius. I’ve seen you too busy with work and you still manage to find time for a break, if nothing else because you can’t ignore your stomach any longer.”

“What do you want me to say, Liam?” Darius sighs.

“I don’t know, Darius. What was going on today? Yesterday?”

Darius is quiet for long enough that Liam thinks he’s not going to answer. Then…

“I miss her, Liam,” Darius says quietly. “More than I’ve missed anyone other than my mother. And I don’t like it.”

“Wait, why?”

“She deserves more, Liam. She deserves someone like Harris. He can offer her so much more than I can. What kind of future would she have with me?”

“Oh.” Liam feels at a loss for words.

Darius doesn’t say anything more, merely nodding.

“But she knows and she loves you still, doesn’t she?”

“She had moments to think about it. I doubt she’s really considered everything.”

“Don’t sell Grace short. She’s quick and fierce. I’m sure she’s thought about it and anyway, shouldn’t it be up to her to decide if she wants to be with you? She should have some say. Don’t you think that maybe love can conquer all?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have much proof of that being the case.”

Liam pauses, thinking about the few relationships that he knew of Darius’ and realizes that Darius probably never has seen love carry through any number of hardships.

“Look, you’re both clearly in love. I saw that on day one, no matter how much you’ve tried to tell yourself it wasn’t allowed.” Darius gives Liam a glare, lightened only by the lingering illness. “There’s nothing you can do about it for another two weeks, so just let it go. Let it be there and when the bunker’s open you two can talk and sort things out.”

Darius seems to be thinking about it.

“And consider this too, when she comes out of that bunker, how do you think she’s going to feel when she finds out you’ve worked yourself sick over this?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Harris told me about her angry side. I don’t think I want to have her mad at me.”

“So, you’ll take better care of yourself? Eat regular meals, take breaks?”

“Yes, Liam.”

“Good. Then finish up that juice and we’ll head to the Treehouse. You have some eating to make up for.”

“I’m not going to eat a day’s worth of food in a morning, Liam. I’ll be sick again.”

“You’re not going to. Mom said light meals building up to a heavier meal. But it’s pretty much bed rest for you for the day.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize.”

“You may be a superhuman to the public, but you’re very much human, I’m afraid.”

“I know,” Darius says quietly.

“I’m not sure that you always do. Drink the rest of the juice and then we’ll make our way back slowly, okay?”

“Can you check to make sure that everything’s saved,” Darius asks taking a sip of the juice. There’s not much left, but he’s still wanting to be careful.

“Sure.” While Liam takes care of the computer, Darius finishes the drink and tosses the bottle in recycling. “All done,” Liam asks.

“Yep. Let’s go to the Treehouse.” When Darius moves to stand, limbs shaking a little from the ordeal of the past few hours, Liam steps in without thought to help and Darius says nothing, letting the younger man help him. Liam doesn’t take all of his weight, but he does lend a steadying hand as they walk out of the room and down the stairs.

As they walk slowly to the Treehouse, Darius realizes that he trusts Liam as much, if not more, than he does Harris. Liam is more than an employee, a scientist to groom to help him run Tanz Industries. He’s a friend. Darius can count on one hand the number of people he trusts who would’ve taken the time to get him feeling better like Liam did this morning, especially after how he treated him yesterday.

He smiles, thinking about the young man who’d darted onto the elevator and blurted out that the world was coming to an end. The guts it took. That was the moment Darius knew he was giving Liam a job. But last night showed him Liam cared.

“What’s so funny,” Liam asks.

“Nothing, Liam. Just remembering something.”

“Oh. Well, you must be feeling better then.”

“I am, Liam. Thanks to you, I’m feeling much better.”


	17. Day Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 might've been a lazy day except Liam needed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad at times (Liam and Darius talk around some tough things) and Liam gets a little vulgar with his language (he’s been dealing with a lot). There’s also a surprise in here that hopefully goes over well.

On day 17 they talk.

It’s a lazy day thanks to Darius’ illness during the early morning. Darius sleeps in the morning, woken occasionally by Liam with food and juice. As annoying as it is to have his sleep interrupted, Darius isn’t angry. He’s been sick in the past and needed help, but Liam’s help was much different from Karissa’s.

After the fourth time of being woken, Darius decides, against Liam’s wishes, to sleep on one of the couches in the living room.

“I bought comfortable couches for a reason, Liam. And this,” Darius says, stretching out on one of the couches, “is the most comfortable couch in the world. I’ve spent many good hours sleeping here. It might even be better than my bed, which is a shame because that mattress was supposed to be top of the line.”

“Fine.” Liam runs a hand through his unruly hair. “You still need to finish your snack, though. So, don’t even think about sleeping.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Darius can’t help the humor in his voice. “Peanut butter toast is a delicacy, after all.” Darius is tired and still feels drained, but he doesn’t like the serious look on Liam’s face. It isn’t right for the young man to worry so much.

“Well that’s what you get when you don’t eat for thirty-six hours,” Liam snaps back.

Darius takes the now room temperature toast from Liam and sets it aside.

“You’re supposed to eat that.”

“Sit down, Liam.”

“No, you need to eat your toast, so you don’t pass out again.”

“Liam,” Darius says quietly, “sit down, please. I promise I won’t pass out from not eating this toast right away.”

“But…”

“Sit, now and rest.”

Liam sits but he’s far from relaxed about it.

“Have you eaten? Slept?”

Liam huffs. “Me? I’m not the one who didn’t eat for forty hours and passed out!”

“True, but are you so eager to experience it yourself? I can tell you it’s not worth it.”

Liam leans back, letting out an unsteady breath. He rubs his hands over his face. “Yeah, I’ve eaten.”

“More than a few bites of something before you tossed it in the trash?”

Liam gives Darius a curious look.

“I am not unfamiliar with the trials and tribulations of being a caretaker.”

Liam sighs. “Darius, what the hell does that even mean?”

“Just what I said. I’ve been a caretaker. I know what it’s like. The emotions and difficulties.”

“Then why didn’t you just say it? Why do you have to be so damn cryptic all the time? You know all of this shit about everyone else and no one, not even your friends know jack shit about you. And you know what, it’s really fucking tiring. You’d passed out and I couldn’t even tell my mom if you were allergic to anything or diabetic.” Liam sighs harshly. “What she must think of me.”

“That you’re a compassionate young man, I’m sure. You didn’t have to help me like you did last night. You could’ve just called an ambulance. Anyone else would’ve,” Darius adds quietly.

“No, I couldn’t.” Liam sighs, leaning back into the couch. “You don’t like going to the hospital. You never did go about that cough you had several weeks ago.”

“It cleared up on its own.”

“Hardly,” Liam scoffs. “I listened to you hacking for days before I got you those cough drops.”

“Did I ever thank you for those?”

“I think you grunted and told me to go back to work.”

“Thank you then.”

“You’re welcome.”

Darius is silent for a moment. He sits up, leaning against the armrest, the blanket pulled up over his bent knees. “Liam, there are parts of who I am, of my behavior that I cannot control. The secrets, the extensive background checks. They are a part of who I am.”

“The background checks. For security, of course. I get it.”

“Some of it is that, but, also, I need to be in control of the information. I can trust the people around me then.”

“So, what about the secrets?” By now Liam is used to the background checks, the surprise information. He’s not happy about it all the time, but he does understand it. He’d seen the dangers of not checking with Croft.

“Training.”

“Your uncle?”

“Some.” Darius sighs. “A necessity, really.”

“For the media?”

“Partly.” Darius pauses. “If I say that sometimes it’s better when few know the real you, will you leave it alone?”

Liam understands partly what Darius means, but it’s still in his usual cryptic language. Still, it’s clear Darius wants to be done and the man is still recovering. “Sure, but tell me one thing. I think after this morning, I’ve earned one thing.”

“More than earned. What do you want to know?”

There’s a lot that Liam would like to know, but that’s not the point now. “What are you comfortable with telling me?”

“Well, there is one thing that you should probably know.”

“What?” Liam leans forward in curiosity, seeing Darius fidget nervously with the blanket. He can’t remember when he’s seen Darius nervous.

“It’s nothing bad. At least I don’t think so. You might though. I probably should’ve asked before I did anything.”

“What, Darius?” Liam is just about to spring to his feet at the rambling. “You didn’t…” Liam wonders if Darius looked into his family after their conversation a few days ago.

Darius looks down at his lap. “When I… I can’t run Tanz Industries anymore, it’s yours.”

“What?” Liam jumps to his feet in exasperation and surprise. Not what he expected and he thinks maybe Darius secretly looking into his family might’ve been better. Intrusive and against his wishes, but this? “You… I… Me…Why?”

“I could think of no one better.” Darius looks up, finding Liam pacing.

“Because of your uncle?”

“No. Crazy though it sounds, I knew the moment you forced your way onto the elevator some weeks ago.”

“Seriously? My chicken little bit convinced you I could run a billion-dollar company?”

Darius chuckles. “Okay, so maybe the deal wasn’t sealed then. It really was your performance that whole day. From the boldness of your explanation to trying to sell me your program to questioning government officials. I saw that you had what it would take, once you learned to trust yourself more.”

“So, all this time? Why didn’t you tell your uncle?”

“You didn’t need to be caught up in his vendettas. But Harris knew. He knew that it’s in the will.”

“Harris? You two don’t get along half the time. Why would he know?”

“That’s mostly smoke and mirrors, Liam. It wouldn’t look good, after all, for the Deputy Secretary of Defense to be chummy with a tech CEO who just happens to supply the government with massive amounts of technology.”

“Just a game?” Liam gives him a look.

“Well, not entirely. We do argue quite a lot and we did have a falling out, but we’re friends more than not. I trust him with my life.”

“And what did he have to say about your decision?”

“He did his own background check, had you followed, which was very disappointing for him because you never leave Tanz Industries. He said you need a life, by the way.”

Liam chuckles and then laughs until he has to sit, finding a spot on the couch Darius is on.

“He was worried,” Darius says quietly, the tone having an instant sobering effect on Liam. “He thought it might be…” Darius trails off.

“Oh.”

“But then he got to know you. That night, after your little mission to England, we talked and he agreed. He’ll help you figure out the ropes, he said.”

“But you’re not going anywhere for a while yet.” Liam doesn’t want to think about that future.

“No, not with all of the food you keep making me eat.”

“If you hadn’t gone forty-two hours without eating.” Liam doesn’t have the energy to be angry anymore.

“It wasn’t forty-two hours or forty hours.”

“Then what was it?”

“Forty-six.”

“Darius!” Liam curses. “You need to eat again.” Liam sees the old peanut butter toast. “I’ll get you something fresh. Any requests?”

“Not peanut butter toast, please.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Liam wanders off to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a sandwich and some juice. Darius thanks him as he takes the sandwich and sets the juice aside for the moment.

“I…um,” Liam begins, “I won’t let you down. With the company, I mean.”

“I know you won’t. That’s why I chose you.”

There’s silence for a moment as Darius takes a bite of the sandwich.

“I’ll show you everything I can,” Darius says after swallowing. “But you won’t be alone in it. You’ll have Harris.”

“And Grace.”

“If she stays around.”

“She will,” Liam says quickly.

“But this isn’t for a while, as you said.”

“Right.” Liam sighs. “Just make sure you keep eating.”

“Of course.” Darius takes another bite to emphasize this. The sandwich disappears quickly as does the juice, by which time, Darius is feeling tired again. Without prompting, he stretches out on the couch.

“You’re a good friend, Liam,” Darius says as he settles in. “Thank you.”

“It’s what friends do,” Liam replies, pulling the blanket up higher on Darius before sitting down on the opposite couch to watch TV and think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Star Trek DS9, I can’t think of trials and tribulations without thinking of the episode Trials and Tribble-ations.


	18. Day Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 involves a phone call and a serious conversation.

Day 18 Liam gets an unexpected call.

Liam doesn’t recognize the number when it comes through right before he heads down for breakfast and he nearly doesn’t answer it, but his finger hits the answer button with little thought.

“Hello?” He’s hesitant in answering, which seems silly in comparison to everything he’s dealt with.

Hi. Is this Liam Cole,” a feminine voice asks.

“Who is this?” He’s never been one to give out his name, a byproduct of his childhood.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I probably should’ve started off with that. I know there’s all sorts of top secret stuff going on there. Probably have to be careful with everything. I’m Zoe Barrows, Grace Barrows’ daughter.”

“Zoe?” Liam tries to remember if he’s met her before, then he remembers the name from the DNA testing for the 160. “Right, Zoe Barrows. Sorry, it’s been a long couple weeks here. Yes, this is Liam.”

“Oh,” she sighs heavily. “I am so glad to have reached someone there. I’ve been trying to get a hold of my mom for days now. And then Darius Tanz and Harris Edwards. Well, anyone really. I heard about the missiles and…” she trails off, tears evident in her voice.

“The missiles…” Liam pauses, trying to place what she’s talking about. “Oh, the missiles. Sorry, it was so long ago it seems and we’ve been busy here, I kind of forgot.”

“Then you’re okay?”

“Well, if you count having Darius Tanz as your housemate and boss okay, then yeah.”

“But my mom?”

“Oh, she’s fine. She’s down in the ark, safe from everything not that anything did happen. Missiles were diverted and they weren’t nuclear anyway.”

“Oh. I’ve been trying to reach her.”

“No phone access in the ark.” Liam starts wandering to the Treehouse so Darius won’t start wondering where he is.

“And Darius? He’s not down there?”

“No, he’s not.”

“Why isn’t he answering his phone?”

“I don’t know. He’s Darius Tanz. He’s a mystery unto himself.”

“I don’t think I’m that big of a mystery,” Darius says, startling Liam and making him nearly drop the phone. “Where have you been, Liam? We have work to do. Breakfast can’t wait much longer.”

“It’s Zoe, Grace’s daughter.”

“Oh. Well, I’ll let you two talk. Come to the Treehouse when you’re done.” With that, Darius disappears down the hall, past the corner.

“Zoe?” Liam checks to see that she’s still there.

“Let me guess, that’s the great Darius Tanz?” Sarcasm drips from her voice.

“The one and only.”

“Well, thanks for answering your phone, Liam. I’m glad to know that my mom’s still alive.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry it took so long. I’ll keep you up to date.”

“Thanks. Email or texts are probably the best for now. We don’t have great reception out here and electricity can be spotty at best.”

“Okay. Text me your email and I’ll keep you up to date the best I can.”

She thanks him again and ends the call, leaving Liam to go find Darius, who’s sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, breakfast untouched, staring at his phone.

“You know Zoe’s been trying to reach you,” Liam says. They’re past the point now of beating around the bush to start conversations.

“Yes, I know.” Darius’ answer is even.

“She was worried about her mother. The least you could’ve done is answered to let her know that Grace was okay.”

“I know.”

“So, why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know, Liam.” Darius sighs, leaning back and looking up at Liam for the first time in the conversation.

Liam studies Darius’ face, recognizing quickly an emotion he doesn’t often associate with Darius.

“You’re afraid,” Liam says.

“Yes.”

“Why? Why are you afraid of talking to Zoe?” Then the realization hits Liam. “She knows you’re in love with her mom.”

“I think she knew before Grace.”

“And you think she’s going to be angry with you.”

“You would even have to admit that Harris is better partner potential than I am. He’s a far better man.”

“She just wanted to know about her mom.” Liam chooses to ignore Darius’ self-disparaging remarks because he’s not sure how to address it yet and he’s not sure he’s the best one to convince Darius of his worthiness as Grace’s partner.

“I know. I screwed up and now Zoe has even more reason to hate me.”

“Why don’t you try giving her more credit for being openminded after all it is the woman you love who raised her.”

“It’s a little different when it comes to one’s parent, Liam.”

“And don’t base this on your own experiences. Zoe’s experience is not the same as yours. If you’re going to pursue anything with Grace, you need to consider Zoe and let her get to know you. The real you, not the façade you put up.”

“Easier said than done.” Darius sighs. “But I understand. I’ll get in touch with her.”

“She said texts or emails are the best. I’m sure you have her email already, but to be less creepy than usual just text her back.”

“I know that, Liam.” Darius lets a little playful sarcasm slip into his voice. “I’m not completely socially inept.”

Liam gives him a questioning look.

“I’m not, but people are just so cumbersome.”

“Text her, Darius. Don’t email.”

“Of course. I’ll send something after breakfast before we head down to work.”


	19. Day Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 Liam tries to learn something new.

On day nineteen Liam sees a different side of Darius and seriously hopes no one is watching.

Liam isn’t sure how this happened. All he remembers is that he asked Darius a question after catching him swaying to some music. He never expects the tech billionaire to enjoy anything related to the arts. Apparently, he can play the guitar and dance.

“I’ve met people with two left feet, Liam, and you have the biggest two left feet I’ve ever seen,” Darius tells him after he steps on his feet for the umpteenth time. About an hour ago, Darius had him remove his shoes so it was a little less painful.

And still, Liam is wondering how this happened and why he’s putting up with it still.

“I’ve always been gangly. No grace at all.”

“Oh, of that I have no doubt.” Darius is sitting down, shoe off to check his injured foot.

“It’s not like nerds like us are expected to have any grace, anyway.”

“Nerds like us?” Darius raises an eyebrow, looking at him.

“Um, yeah…” Liam trails off.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, Liam.” Darius massages his tender foot before putting the sock and shoe back on.

“Don’t tell me you’re a championship ballroom dancer.” Liam can’t help his smile.

Darius gives him a serious look, standing to return to the Treehouse.

“You weren’t, were you,” Liam asks, concern clear in his voice.

“No, I wasn’t Liam. But I once had dreams of being one.” Darius’ tone is lighter but filled with sadness.

“Ballroom dancing?”

“Not just ballroom dancing. My teacher said I was quite talented. Right before I moved to London, I won a dancing competition competing against people nearly twice my age.”

“But then Nicholas?” Liam is familiar with the role Darius’ uncle played in his life by now.

“Yes, then Nicholas. Dancing held no value to him. But my inclinations toward engineering and talent in science had potential.”

“So, how do I overcome two left feet,” Liam asks suddenly.

“Practice.” Darius smiles and turns back to help the younger man.


	20. Day Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 is about naming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one, perhaps the shortest. But it's also the story that started this all and perhaps the one scene that I'd really like to see happen in the new season, though I know that won't happen.

“No, Darius, you can’t name the new AI Grace.”

“But I named the other one Tess and she didn’t have a problem with it.”

“It’s creepy, Darius. You can’t do it.”

“Grace won’t mind. Tess said she didn’t know whether to be flattered or heartbroken.”

“She was trying to be nice because you just lost your company. It’s creepy. Don’t do it.”

“But I always name the things I love after the things I love and can’t have.”

“She’ll be back in ten days and you can have her back.”

“I know.”

“So don’t name the AI Grace. Choose some other name.”

“What, like Liam?”

“Please no.”

“Or Harris?”

“I think we need some air. See if we can’t find something else living to interact with than each other.”

“Or I could name it after Grace’s dad. I like him. Do you know his name?”


	21. Day Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 doesn't turn out too well for Liam despite the beautiful weather. Darius helps as best he can.

Day 21 they go outside because it seemed like a good idea.

It is Liam’s idea to go outside because it’s been a couple weeks since they step foot outside of the building and after yesterday’s naming discussion, he thinks Darius is definitely in need of fresh air and time away from electronics despite what the tech genius says. What he doesn’t expect is to be a mess of nerves, nearly jumping at every sound.

Darius, contrary to what he’s sure Liam thinks, knows about the struggle the younger man is having. He hadn’t thought going outside would be a problem. He thought it would be good for the both of them and not just because of that naming conversation. Truthfully, that conversation was really for Liam’s benefit. The young man has been looking quite worn under the stresses of the last few days.

He’d forgotten though about the attack that happened little more than a week ago. So much had happened it seemed since then it was hard to believe at first that Liam would be having problems. But the trembling, jumpiness, and lack of focus are enough to tell Darius that Liam is struggling and he has to do something without making it worse.

“Liam, let’s go up through here,” Darius calls out, pointing to a garden he has maintained for his employees. He’s never been one for gardening, but he read that having outdoor walking areas would not only get his employees moving around but also help with morale. Darius doesn’t like when Liam jumps at the sound of his voice. Still, the younger man follows his lead through to the garden. Just before they get there, Darius starts talking again.

“Can you smell that, Liam? What’s it smell like to you?” There’s an obnoxiously hopeful tone in his own voice that makes him cringe, but he keeps it up in hopes that Liam won’t notice.

“Smell? Darius, we don’t have time for smelling.” Liam misses his own frantic tone.

“We are out here to get some fresh air, aren’t we, Liam,” Darius says calmly.

“Yes, fresh air.” Liam breaths out shakily.

“So, tell me what you smell?”

“I don’t know, air?” Liam doesn’t even look at Darius.

“Liam, stop,” Darius says quietly but firmly. Liam huffs but does stop and turn to face Darius. “Are you listening?”

Liam nods.

“Good, then tell me what you smell.”

“Is this your idea of a life writing tutorial?”

“Liam,” Darius warns lightly.

“Fine. The grass, I guess. I smell the grass. It was freshly cut.”

“Good. Go on. What else?”

“Flowers? I think there’re flowers nearby. I don’t know which ones, but I think I smell flowers.”

Darius chuckles slightly. “There is an assortment. I’m not quite sure what was planted this year. I let the employees decide by poll.” He prompts Liam with more questions about their surroundings as they continue walking to the garden. Then, he sits on his favorite bench, ensconced in the draping leaves of the willow tree.

Liam follows and Darius lets him sit in silence, the immediacy of the panic attack having faded.

“I’m sorry, Darius,” Liam says after several minutes of silence. “I don’t know what happened.”

“You had a panic attack, Liam. Or at least the beginnings of one,” Darius says simply. “And there’s nothing to apologize for. Considering this is really our first time out of the safety of the building since that attack, which seems like ages ago, really. It’s fine, Liam. I just wish you’d said something instead of struggling.”

“It happened before I really knew what was going on. I’m not sure I could’ve said something.”

“Alright, then we need to work on what will trigger these attacks so we can anticipate and develop some coping strategies for you. I know of a good therapist, if you’re willing.”

“Therapy? I don’t think that’s needed. I’ll work through it on my own.”

“There’s no shame in therapy, Liam. It’s confidential and covered under your health insurance. If you don’t want someone who knows me, then you’re welcome to find someone else. I understand if you want to go that route. But you should talk to a professional for at least a couple sessions.”

“And you? You were there in the attack, too.”

“And I’ve discussed it with my therapist. I haven’t had the panic attacks that you have, but I will admit to some repetitive thoughts and nightmares. I have some coping strategies to deal with them and they seem to be working.” Darius pauses. “There’s nothing wrong with reaching out for some help when you need it, Liam. Especially with things like this. They’ll just linger and fester and keep you from getting work done. You can even have time off, if needed. Just find someone to talk to and let me know what I can do to help.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, I think you brought out a frisbee, if you’re feeling up to a little game of catch?”

“That game that you’re always promising me, pops?” Liam smiles.

“Hey, it’s dad only. I’m not a pops. Who do I look like, son?” Darius returns the smile.


	22. Day Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 something interesting happens that Darius isn't pleased about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story references The Warning, which isn't a part of this collection, but may be a part of the series. I think you could potentially understand this story, however, without having read that one. Still, it is an amusing Musketeer/Salvation crossover, so you may enjoy it.
> 
> Also, because I have a lot of days left to go in the thirty and not so many days until the start of the season, I'll be posting multiple chapters a day over the next few days to get the story complete by the 24th.

Day 22 Liam finds something strange on the internet.

It happens because he’s bored. Darius is doing some of the final checks on the coding for the new AI and there’s not much he can do. So, he decides to surf the internet, after checking on the GT because he thinks there might be the small chance that something will happen to knock it off course again even though it’s been fine for the last couple weeks.

In the end, he knows he shouldn’t’ve gone online because if he thought the tabloids were bad, they had nothing on the internet. There he finds not just articles about Darius and himself, key figures in the asteroid conspiracy that’s enveloped the nation and the world but also theories and stories about them.

He clicks on one because the summary intrigues him and what else does he have to do. What he reads makes him laugh, gasp, and stop in horror but he still clicks on another because what else does he have to do and there’s something addicting.

So, he spends his afternoon, as Darius is typing and scrolling away on the computer, reading stories about how he and Darius and the others are spending their lives outside of their apparently episodic adventures. Gee, he thinks, the last three months certainly didn’t feel all that episodic. They were rather terrifying, actually.

It’s only when he reads something and can’t stop laughing that Darius stops his work to see what he’s doing.

“It…it’s…” Liam can’t speak for the steady laughing. “Look.” He finally hands the laptop to Darius, nearly shoving it into the confused man’s lap. Then there’s silence, save for Liam’s laughs which have started to dwindle as Darius reads. Unlike Liam, Darius makes no noise. Then, he sighs.

“I was afraid of this.”

“What?”

“Nothing you need to be concerned with, but I don’t recommend continuing to read this stuff.” Darius hands back the laptop and turns to return to work.

“Wait. What’s so bad about this? I mean it’s just stories about us. What’s the harm?”

“I didn’t think much of it to begin with either, but those stories are dangerous, Liam. It’s best if you just stay away. That might save you yet.”

“Save me? Darius, what are you talking about?”

Darius sighs and sinks back into his chair. “Do you remember back when I was sick? Back when you first discovered Salvation.”

“Like a couple months ago?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what? How’s that connected to these stories?”

“I got this warning, though I thought it was a dream at the time. I was told to be wary of these stories, of people who write this stuff because they were dangerous. They pick on certain people, people like us.”

“People like us? Darius, I think you need a break from the computer screen.”

“Now a month ago, I would’ve agreed with you, but there’s more to this than you think. Promise me that you’ll stay away from those stories. You’ve been pretty safe so far. I’d rather you not get caught up in their machinations.”

“I’m not going to get caught up in their machinations, Darius. They’re just stories.” Liam tries not to sound dismissive, but he is starting to wonder if their seclusion was affecting Darius more than he thought. Maybe taking yesterday off wasn’t enough.

“Just stay away from them Liam. They’re dangerous. They’re not to be messed with. Okay,” Darius insists.

“Okay. I promise. I’ll stay away from them.”

“Good. Now, why don’t you help me check the last bit of this coding. I want to get started on testing it soon.”

Liam gives Darius a look as the man turns back to the computer, wondering how much he should be worrying about the man. It’s clear that for now Darius won’t be persuaded from his beliefs in the apparent dangerous force behind those stories, but he’s going to have to work on him. Perhaps he’ll get Harris and Grace to help when they’re back. Darius is more likely to listen to the two of them and, if not, then that’s at least three against one.


	23. Day Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 is the start of things going downhill.

On day 23 Liam tries to persevere and Darius reminds him he doesn’t have to.

It starts with a sniffle, the night before, but neither Darius nor Liam think much of it. But on day twenty-three, Liam wakes with a heavy head, stuffed-up nose, and slightly nauseous stomach. Still, he knows that they are in the final testing stages of their new AI, which Liam still refuses to call GRACE because it’s just plain weird.

So, he forces himself in the shower, then gets dressed, skips breakfast, and finds Darius already at work running through code on the computer.

“Ah, Liam.” Darius looks up. “I… You’re looking a little under the weather.” He sees the redness around Liam’s nose and paleness of his face.

“I’m fine,” Liam says, ignoring how nasally his voice sounds and sits down next to Darius, who fixes him with a studying look but doesn’t say anything more.

Darius figures Liam is a grown man. He can decide for himself if he’s well enough to work.

A few hours later, when Liam is sniffling and coughing, but still working alongside him, Darius remembers that Liam was, not long ago, a grad student and expected to keep going no matter how poorly, mentally or physically, he was doing.

“You need to go rest, Liam. Staying up working is going to do you no good.”

“No,” Liam says, jumping slightly at Darius’ voice. He’s been far too caught up in staring at code that he now realizes he can’t see the distinct letters and numbers with his eyes watering. Blinking helps some. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not and that’s okay. Go up to bed. I’ll keep working here.”

“No, no.” Liam shakes his head and clears his throat. “I’m good. Let’s keep going.”

Darius pauses for a moment, watching Liam try to focus on work and fail miserably.

“Let’s go,” Darius says after a few minutes, breaking Liam’s concentration. The screen suddenly goes dark.

“B… but, the work,” Liam sputters.

“Don’t worry, it’s all saved here.” Darius holds up a laptop.

“I’m fine, Darius.”

“No, you’re not. Now, let’s go up to the Treehouse. The couches are incredibly comfortable and perfect for daytime naps.” Darius urges Liam to his feet and then nudges him towards the elevator and finds it much too easy to do which worries him all the more. All the while listening with a slight smile at Liam’s assurances that he’s fine.

“You’re not and that’s okay,” Darius says in the elevator, not missing the younger man’s pout. “You need to rest. For once, listen to your elder.”

There’s a pause, then a slightly groggy, confused, “You’re not my elder, are you?”

Darius chuckles and nudges Liam along when the elevator opens. It’s still shady in the Treehouse, which will help Liam’s headache and the coolness will help the low fever.

“Pick your couch. I’ll get you some medicine and water.”

Liam’s settled by the time Darius is back with a couple ibuprofen and a glass of water.

“How do you know I’m not allergic,” Liam asks, taking both the medicine and water.

“It’s just one of the many things I know.”

“Creepy,” Liam says without heat.

“My pursuit of knowledge has saved us many times over the last few months, so don’t complain.”

“It’s an invasion of privacy.”

Darius gives a noncommittal shoulder shrug but doesn’t say anything. He takes the glass back when Liam is done and sets it on the coffee table and grabs a blanket to cover Liam up with. Liam quickly settles under the blanket, finding the warmth and reclining position relaxing.

“Thanks, Darius,” Liam says sleepily after a moment.

“Get some rest, Liam,” Darius says from the opposite couch where he’s set himself up with the laptop to continue going through the coding while Liam sleeps.


	24. Day Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 continues on from day 23 and gets worse.

On day 24 Darius and Liam wind up in bed together, but there’s nothing romantic about it.

When Darius finally manages to open his eyes it’s late and he’s not 100% sure what is going on, but that might be a result of his rolling stomach and fever-muddled mind. He goes to rub at the sleep in his eyes, hoping that might help and is stopped when an unfamiliar hand grabs onto his. He can’t help the jump because he knows it’s not Liam’s hand and no one else he trusts and besides, they’re all in the bunker for another week.

“It’s okay, Darius,” Liam says, no more strong sounding than him. “It’s just my mom.”

“Your mom?” Darius feels like he’s in a _Twilight Zone_ episode. He remembers someone shoving him off to bed. Liam might’ve been there too. But mostly he remembers throwing up almost since sun-up, Liam waking concerned but too sick to help much. They both just laid on their respective couches, too ill to move, save for Darius to turn over to vomit in a bucket. When had Evelyn Cole arrived?

“Mid-afternoon,” Ms. Cole answers. “Liam texted me that you were both sick. It took some time to get here, but he said you had no one else to turn to.”

“How’d you get past security, Ms. Cole?”

“Call me Evelyn and security’s nothing compared to a mother’s worry for her son and friend.”

Friend? Darius startles at the word.

“How’re you feeling, Mr. Tanz?”

“I think,” Darius begins, taking stock of how he feels, including the IV in his arm that he hadn’t realized was there, “that considering how much you’ve done to look after us, you can call me Darius. I mean, I think your son lasted all of a few days before he ditched the Mr. Tanz and I’m his employer.” Darius gives her what he hopes is some semblance of his usual charming smile. By the way he feels, though, he doubts it’s anything close.

“Alright then, Darius, how’re you feeling?” Evelyn knows Darius better than he thinks. In her years as a nurse, she’s run into plenty like him and, as much as it worries her some, she sees traits in him that are so much like Liam. Darius is a good man. She knows this because Liam wouldn’t’ve stuck around, befriended someone who wasn’t. But she knows that Darius is not a happy man. She sees that every time he did a public appearance. He looks better now though, and that’s not in reference to the illness. Something had happened over the last few months, the last few months with little news of the tech genius.

“Better, I think,” Darius answers cautiously. “Liam, how’re you?” Darius turns his head to see Liam. His eyes are closed as though asleep.

“Fine.” The congestion is still clearly heard in Liam’s voice.

“No wonder you two got into such a state. You’re just as bad as the other,” Evelyn says, sighing.

“Huh?” Darius and Liam give her matching puzzled looks as they speak in near unison. Evelyn laughs, which makes them more confused.

“Neither of you can move from this bed and you think you’re fine.”

“We’re not that bad off, are we?” Darius looks at Liam. His eyes are open, but Darius sees the strain it causes.

“You’re not vomiting anymore because I’ve given you an anti-emetic and Liam’s still dealing with the last bit of a headache while the painkillers kick in. Not to mention, you both have fevers that are nicely north of 101.”

“Oh.”

“But that you’re both awake and mostly coherent for the first time since I arrived, you are doing better.”

“Thanks for coming and staying.”

“I’d do anything for Liam and one of his friends, even one who’s taken him away from me for so many weeks.” Evelyn sees Darius pause. “He’s said a lot of good things about you, though. I know you’re his boss, but you’ve done more for him than any of his bosses or professors in grad school.”

“I’m right here, mom,” Liam moans.

“Get some more sleep, Liam,” Darius says, patting the younger man’s shoulder.

“Then stop talking about me.”

“Okay,” Evelyn says, smiling. “You should get some rest too, Darius.”

“I will, but first I need…” Darius hesitates, trying to find the words.

“Thanks to those fluids you’re hydrated again, and you need to go to the bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m a nurse, Darius. This is normal to me. Let’s get you up and see how steady you are.” Evelyn helps Darius to get to his feet. It’s slow with a number of pauses as his stomach starts acting up again and his head feels light, but Evelyn waits. On his feet, he sways enough that she sticks close by until he’s standing in front of the toilet, one hand on the counter to hold himself steady.

“You don’t strike me as the shy type, but I’ll wait outside with the door half shut,” Evelyn says. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t dare nod because he’s already feeling unsteady. Evelyn takes one last look before stepping outside to wait. She knows he’s not doing well, but she knows from Liam that Darius likes his privacy. When he calls for her after finishing and washing his hands, she’s glad that he’s not unreasonable either.

“I do appreciate you coming all this way and helping us both out,” Darius says quietly once he’s settled back on his side of the bed. Liam is finally asleep.

“As I said before, I’d do anything for Liam and his friends. Though, I would’ve rather met you under different circumstances.”

“My apologies for that. Another time, perhaps?”

“When you two are better.”

“And this crisis over.”

“Yes, this crisis,” Evelyn says wondering what her son has gotten himself into. “Now, get some sleep.”

“Are you staying much longer,” Darius asks after a pause.

“Through morning at least. You two are doing better, but you’re both still too sick to be left alone.”

“There’s a foldaway bed in the closet. Sheets and a pillow are there too. I can help you get it if you want.”

“No, I can manage. Thanks. Now, get some sleep.”


	25. Day Twenty-Five

On day 25 they’re allowed out of the bedroom but they’ve still some recovery left.

Evelyn stays the night and calls into work to take a rare day off when Liam and Darius aren’t back to anywhere close to 100% yet. She didn’t expect them to be, but she thought they might’ve been better than they are now. The night is spent sleeping in shifts as the two still have high fevers, nausea (Darius), and a headache (Liam). By evening, after a day of finally settling into a steady sleep, the two are feeling well enough to gripe about being stuck in bed. She holds back the chuckles as the two complain in near unison.

She helps them out to the living room and settles them on the couches she found them on yesterday, thankful that they’re doing better than then. She thought she was going to have to call an ambulance for them both. After their short trip from the bedroom to the living room, she can see that both are grateful to be laying down again.

“You don’t have to stay, mom,” Liam says. “We’re doing a lot better and you’ve already done a lot for us. And grandma must be wondering where you are.”

“If she got around better, your grandmother would’ve already been here helping,” Evelyn says. “She’s been texting me every hour for updates on the two of you.”

“The two of us,” Darius questions aloud unconsciously.

“Oh yes, she’s very curious about this man who’s stolen her grandson away,” Evelyn says with a smile.

“He hasn’t stolen me,” Liam counters.

“You haven’t been home in weeks. We hardly hear anything from you. No one at school knows where you are. And when you do show up, it’s to announce that you’re getting married!”

“You didn’t, Liam,” Darius admonishes lightly.

“I panicked,” Liam says.

“You’re going to have time. You should’ve talked to me.”

“You were busy. You were still fighting for your company. I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

“I would’ve made time, Liam.”

Evelyn watches the exchange with curiosity. This isn’t the Darius Tanz she knows from TV.

“Look, Liam,” Darius says after a pause, “I’m not saying that you have to come talk to me about things going on in your life. But I’m saying that you can. I don’t know that I can help all the much at times. Grace and Harris are probably much better at the advice and you should probably go to them before me, but you’re not just an employee anymore.”

“Thanks,” Liam says. He thinks he should say something more, but what else is there. He knows Darius isn’t fishing for reassurance that he’s good at advising. No one would say that Darius is the go-to for relationship advice, but he is learning and the offer, the concern, that means a lot.

“Would either of you like something to eat,” Evelyn asks after a long stretch of silence with just the TV as background noise.

“No, you’ve done far too much,” Darius says.

“You’re recovering. You need to eat to keep up your strength.”

“Seriously, mom, we’re good. You should get some rest. Grandma’s not going to be happy to see you run down,” Liam says.

“As if taking care of the two of you could run me down. Work is more demanding than the two of you,” she says, checking her phone. “Darius, you remember that offer for dinner you made last night?”

“Darius, what did you do?” Liam can’t help the threatening tone.

“Settle down, Liam. It wasn’t like you were thinking,” Evelyn says. “I merely told him I would’ve liked to get to know him under better circumstances. Find out who this mysterious man is who whisked my son away for weeks.”

“Oh.” Liam quickly settles back, sending a look of apology to Darius.

“How does dinner at my house a month from today sound? Mother wants to meet you as well,” Evelyn says.

“We don’t even know if we’ll have time then,” Liam says. “We’re in the middle of this crisis.”

“I’ll be there,” Darius says. “What time?”

“Six good?”

“Perfect. I’ll bring dessert.”

“You don’t have to bring anything.”

“Oh, you’ll want his dessert,” Liam says. “His oatmeal, dark chocolate chip, peanut butter cookies are divine. Me and Grace fought over the last half dozen.”

“Entrepreneur, inventor, billionaire, and a baker? You are a man of many surprises, Darius.”

“Is there a favorite dessert of yours or your mother’s,” Darius asks.

“Many but surprise us. You’ve done so well in surprising us so far, I don’t think you’ll misstep with dessert.”


	26. Day Twenty-Six

Day 26 they thought they’d be happy to be alone.

Evelyn declares them healthy enough to be on their own and leaves them with strict instructions to update her on how they’re doing and not hesitate in calling if they take a turn for the worse again. She’d left last night after having prepared meals for the next couple days for them and making sure that they were stocked with food. She wasn’t thrilled to find out that Darius used a food delivery service for groceries, but he was more than okay with her adding to the usual delivery. He normally buys a well-balanced selection of food, but she wanted to add some foods that would be good for them as they recovered.

Darius had tried to get up early but repeatedly hit snooze until it was past ten in the morning. Liam, who still slept on the other side of the bed, complained each time the alarm went off until he shut it off himself.

Their morning is gone by the time they get up and eat, dispensing with getting changed. Darius would like to return to his computer to start running the AI through testing, but the lingering illness has sapped his strength. Getting breakfast was enough to wear both him and Liam out.

“I’m bored, Darius,” Liam whines. He’s lying on the couch, head resting on a pillow leaning against the armrest while Darius is sitting on the opposite couch, leaning his back into the corner of the couch, feet resting on the couch.

“I’m not stopping you from doing anything, Liam. You’re more than welcome to get up, if you can find the energy.”

“I’m tired, though.”

“You think you’re the only one? I’d love to get downstairs to look at the AI, but I don’t think I could make it down there very quickly.”

“But I’m bored.”

“I heard you the first time, Liam.” Darius sighs. “But I’m not sure what you expect me to do about it.”

Liam is quiet for a moment before yelling in frustration, “Something!”

Darius huffs. “Do you even feel like doing anything?”

Liam considers that for a turn. “Not really, no.”

“Then why are you bugging me for something to do?”

“Because I’m bored.”

“But you don’t want to do anything.”

“Because I’m tired, not because I don’t want to do something.”

“And how do you think I’m going to help you with this?”

“I don’t know. I figured you’d be able to think of something.”

“I don’t even know what I’m going to do, Liam. I know what I’d like to do, but I can’t get down there.”

“Oh.” Liam pauses. “So, what are we going to do?”

“If I didn’t know a minute ago, Liam, then what makes you think I’ll know now.” Darius can’t keep the irritation from his voice.

“There has to be something to do. I’ll die of boredom if I have to sit here all day.”

“Get some more sleep, then. That’ll take care of some of the time.”

“But I don’t want to sleep. That’s all we’ve done the last couple of days.”

Darius holds back his irritation because the young man is partly right. “I really don’t know what to tell you, Liam, except we could probably do this all day.”

“It’s something at least.”

“Liam, we’re not spending the day arguing about what to do. We have better things to do than that.”

“Then name one cause I’m bored.”

“Liam,” Darius warns.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven

Day 27 is hard.

With four days left until the Ark opens, Liam isn’t sure why it’s so difficult. With each passing second he’s closer and four days is better than four weeks. But he misses Jillian more than he can think. He hopes that she’s not pining in the same way. Not that he wants her to have moved on from him, but he doesn’t like the idea that she’s as miserable as him.

Aside from a few instances and late nights, he hasn’t thought about her much due to how busy their month has been. From working on the GT to the AI to their individual illnesses, there hasn’t been much time for idle thought. Even yesterday he was busy annoying Darius by being bored.

And today, today Darius is running the check on the AI. Well, starting it. He can’t get it up and running yet. Before they got sick he’d planned to run it through its paces before making it live but he couldn’t when they weren’t around to check for any problems.

“Liam, are you paying attention,” Darius interrupts his thoughts, voice filled with enough irritation to show that he’s been trying to get Liam’s attention for a bit.

“Um, yes, Darius. I’m paying attention.” Liam turns his body in the seat to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to go over the last checks with you before I put it through its paces.”

Liam nods and moves his seat closer to look at what Darius is working on. The last checks take little more than a half hour, most of which is Darius explaining what he’s doing and why. Liam has designed programs in the past, but this is of a different nature entirely. As a program designed to learn it’s much more complicated than anything he’s done and he’s learned a lot in its writing.

When they’re done its early afternoon. After a quiet lunch, Darius suggests they go to the garden.

“I’m guessing that you’re missing Jillian,” Darius asks after a long silence.

“Yeah.”

“Well, you’re not alone.” Darius sighs. “Not Jillian, of course though.”

“Of course. But it’s only a few days left. I mean, we’ve waited this long. It really shouldn’t be that hard to wait a little longer.”

“Have you ever known the heart to listen to such logic?”

“No.” Liam sighs. “So, what do we do? Sitting around here wishing and waiting for them to be back isn’t going to get them back any sooner.”

“No, it won’t.” Darius is very much at a loss as to what to do to fill their remaining days. With the computer running through the programming for the AI, there’s nothing much he can do unless an error message pops up, which he doesn’t expect to happen, but you never know.

“Maybe a movie for now and some snacks?” Liam suggests.

“As long as you know you don’t have first choice in the film,” Darius teases as he leaves the computer room. Liam follows him down the stairs.

“It was one time and I thought _Armageddon_ was the perfect film.”

“Does _The Core_ ring a bell?”

“That one had nothing to do with asteroids.”

“It was about the end of the world and it was a terrible movie, Liam.”

“Which is the greater offense there?”

“It was a terrible movie, Liam.”

“And your picks are that much better?”

“I’ll have you know that _Indiana Jones_ is a classic, save for the fourth film.”

“Darius, we’ve watched _The Last Crusade_ a several times a week since the bunker was closed. I’ve seen you playing it in the background while you work. I think I know the lines by heart now.”

“And it’s a film that’s more than worth repeating. There is no better film combination than Harrison Ford and Sean Connery. Their comedic timing is fantastic.”

“Would you subject Grace to the movie several times a week?”

“I haven’t subjected you to anything. You were free to leave during any one of those showings.”

“And do what? There’s nothing to do.”

“Well, I propose a challenge for us tonight. Let’s test our knowledge.”

“I’m not watching it again.”

“Then you don’t want a chance to pick the rest of the films we watch?”

“You mean anything? Even if you don’t like it, you’ll watch it?”

Darius grimaces as he sees the glee in Liam’s face. “Yes,” he agrees reluctantly.

“I’m in then. What’s the challenge?”

“I propose that we test your knowledge of this film that I apparently play so much that you can recite it word for word. And if you can indeed recite 90 percent of the film by heart, then you win. Deal?”

Liam pauses for a moment to consider the terms. “Deal. Let’s go get some snacks and start watching.”


	28. Day Twenty-Eight

Day 28 Darius isn’t quite sure how this happened, but he won’t complain.

It’s a tie, in the end, after a day of on and off arguing that picked up at random moments such as in the middle of a film and washing up dishes after dinner. If Grace or Harris were around it might’ve stopped earlier or they’d’ve done much better at concealing their argument.

Neither of them are happy about the agreement, but their arguing has left them as bored as they were in the morning.

The challenge, issued by Liam based on a challenge he routinely had with his colleagues in grad school, was to use only what you had to ‘soup up’ a rolling desk chair. Because Tanz Industries has an a nearly unlimited stock of supplies, they did agree to limit themselves to non-dangerous items. Though he had teases Liam about what he might do, Darius understands the spirit of the challenge. Once upon a time, back in college, he witnessed his classmate doing the same. He barely concealed his joy at Liam’s suggestion.

“Same room,” Liam asks.

“Yes, that way I can keep an eye on you. Make sure that you don’t do something against the rules.”

“More like you might do something against the rules.” Truthfully Liam is glad that Darius agreed to work in the same room. It’s not that he’s dependent on the man, but the thought of a day alone was enough to make him forfeit to find a different activity.

“Me? You think I’m going to break the rules?”

“If not outright break them, then you’ll bend them. I saw you these last few months.”

“Do you think I would violate the sanctity of such a time-honored engineering test?”

“Yes.”

“Well, let’s get to it and I’ll prove to you that I can play the honest engineer.” There’s some irritation in his voice and some of it is real. They spend the next half-hour planning, individually drawing their plans for their souped up desk chairs before going out to get the needed supplies. Before they begin, Liam stops Darius.

“I’m sorry for my comment earlier, Darius,” Liam says. “I know that what you did, you had to and you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Thank you, Liam. Now, shall we get started?”


	29. Day Twenty-Nine

On day 29 Darius has had it with Liam’s common complaint.

They don’t intend to be up so early, but the accumulating anxiety over the ending of the thirty days has left them rather sleepless. As usual, Liam comes up to the Treehouse for breakfast, which Darius has nearly put together by the time he arrives. It’s more extravagant than usual.

Without question though, Liam finishes getting the fruit together and dishing it into the bowls. Darius pulls the last waffle from the maker and puts it on the plate, which goes on the table along with some scrambled eggs, bacon, syrup, and orange juice. Liam sets the table with plates, glasses, and silverware. Then they wordlessly settle down to eat.

They chat idly as they eat as well as when they’re cleaning up the dishes. When the dishwasher is loaded and the leftover food put away in the fridge, they wander into the living room to decide what to do, each taking up a comfortable position on what’s become their respective couches.

“Any ideas on what we should do today, Darius,” Liam asks.

“Not yet.” Darius holds back the sigh.

“Well, I’m b…”

“No, no. We’re not playing that game again. It sounds innocent enough but then you spend half of the day telling me that you’re bored just to entertain yourself.”

“That was also to entertain you, by the way.”

“Well, I have a better game,” Darius says with barely contained glee.

Liam isn’t sure he wants to play this game, but Darius doesn’t give him an option as he starts out.

“I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter S.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Darius is spying?


	30. Day Thirty

By day 30 I imagine Liam has gotten Darius to loosen up a bit. Probably even found that Darius has a bit of a devious, playful side of him that is hidden underneath the pressure of being a tech billionaire.

So, day thirty finds the two sitting in the main room of the Treehouse, an opened pizza box, with a half-eaten pizza, on the coffee table, along with some other junk food like M&M’s, Doritos, and popcorn and bottles of beer. Both have forgotten, momentarily, that in just a few minutes the ARK bunker will unlock, releasing the 160 occupants into a still-undestroyed Earth. Thus, they are surprised when they hear a familiar voice behind them, piercing through their focus on the screen in front of them.

“Video games! This is how you spent your thirty days while we were locked in there, worrying day and night, on edge about every single noise.” Even in a crowd of thousands, Darius would know Grace’s voice, especially in that tone.

“It’s Mario Kart and no. We solved everything.” Darius doesn’t even look from the screen, twisting his body in time with the game.

“Everything?” Grace crosses her arms and gives Darius that look that should melt him because it has every other man in the past.

“Well we’re still working on world peace and hunger, but yeah.” That’s Liam with a level of sass that could only be gained by spending thirty days with Darius, a black belt in sass.

“I cried every night. I missed you every second I was down there.” Jillian takes a step forward.

“Did you even miss us,” Grace asks.

“Of course,” Liam and Darius answer in unison, the kind that spoke of spending too many long days together. Their sincerity is diminished by them still staring at the screen as their cars go careening around the race track.

“Harris?” The two women turn to Harris, who is usually quiet anyway but has been unusually quiet.

“I’m playing the winner,” he says, sitting down in between the two.


	31. Day Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus because we know the name of the new AI we just need to see her reaction. Thanks for reading and commenting. Hopefully we have more than just another season of Salvation to look forward to.

Day thirty-one is the day Grace makes a big discovery about those thirty days and Harris realizes that some things never change, especially when Darius is involved.

Darius is in the breakroom, talking and having a snack with Harris when Grace shouts his name. He can’t even see her as the noise filters through the building. Still, Darius’ eyes widen, almost comically.

“What did you do,” Harris asks.

“Nothing that I can think of.”

That’s when Liam pops in, barefoot and out of breath.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“What?” Harris is puzzled by Liam’s ramblings.

“You didn’t.” Darius knows exactly what Liam is meaning.

“I’m sorry.”

“Darius.” Grace’s shout pierces through the air, closer than seconds ago.

Darius doesn’t hesitate then in getting up and running out faster than Harris has ever seen him move and with all the grace, or lack thereof, of Liam.

Liam takes Darius’ seat.

“What did he do, Liam,” Harris asks.

“He named his new AI Grace.”

“He didn’t.”

“He did. I told him not to but…”

“But Darius does what he wants.”

Liam nods.

Harris sighs and takes another bite of his snack. Some things never change.


End file.
